villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wo Fat
Wo Fat was the main antagonist of the American series Hawaii 5-0, until his death in season 5. He is an expert in explosives and a powerful criminal leader, having sponsored the death of the father of the show's main protagonist, Steven "Steve" J. McGarett. He was portrayed by Mark Dacascos, who also played Giyera and Zero. History Wo Fat made his first appearance at the episode "Ke Kinohi", Fat was seen playing golf with Honolulu Yakuza's crime chief, Hiro Noshimuri, when Steve and Detective Sergeant Danny Williams confronted Hiro's brother and Hiro, Koji, for stealing evidence. Steve Mary's sister. After Hiro Noshimuri's arrest for organizing the robbery, it is implicit that Wo Fat was of some importance as he was seen being driven into a golf cart by a bodyguard. In "Ka Hakaka Maikai", Joe White brought NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye, a lip-reader, to try to understand the purpose of the meeting. The only important thing she could find was the name "Shelburne". Joe and Steve couldn't understand the meaning of the word, so Joe arranged with Steve to meet Hideki Makoto, a former Japanese Imperial fighter pilot who helped bomb Pearl Harbor and later became John's friend. Makoto hired John to investigate corruption in the police department and politics after getting tired of both. As John investigated further, he found that the governor was actually in league with the Yakuza and Wo Fat. John could not follow up on his findings because of threats to his family, including the death of his wife. Wo Fat later confronted Joe White in his apartment to find out what Joe knew. Joe retorted and asked what "Shelburne" was. Wo Fat was troubled, admitting to Joe that he was surprised by what Joe and Steve knew. Wo Fat then tried to kill Joe with a rifle he was carrying, but Joe disarmed him. Wo Fat returns when Steve arrests him in Japan and expels him to Hawaii. Their plane, an unregistered CIA black flight under radar in the Hawaiian jungle, was shot down by the Yakuza, with only Steve and Wo Fat surviving the accident. They are forced to work together to defeat a cleaning team sent to kill them, resulting in the theft of a helicopter. They are intercepted on landing by the Yakuza, led by Adam Noshimuri, who blames Steve and Wo Fat for the death of Hiro Noshimuri, his father and Yakuza's leader. The arrival of the rest of Five-0, and Kono's personal call to Adam, saw the Yakuza retreat from killing Wo Fat, who is sent to prison. In "Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi", NLM terrorists tried to kill Wo Fat with McGarrett who finally saved him. Later in the season, he escapes from prison. Even later, he rescued Lou Grover's daughter from Ian Wright, whom he eventually killed. Wo Fat returned to Ina Paha after kidnapping Steve in the hope that Steve would break down and tell Wo Fat what had happened to his father, Dae Won. Meanwhile, Steve was held captive and given drugs, going so far as to hallucinate an alternative reality where he was still a Navy SEAL, his father John McGarrett was still alive and this as a result of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force never existing, Danny, Chin and Kono lead different lives. Returning to reality, Steve later discovers that he and Wo Fat are brothers or likely half-brothers since Wo Fat grew up with Doris McGarrett. Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero